


Star Wars Rebels: Ask, dare, request!

by FelinaTheDevil



Series: Ask-box [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ask-verse, Askbox Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaTheDevil/pseuds/FelinaTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have any questions, story requests or dares for our fellow Star Wars Rebels? Well, ask/request here!<br/>The characters tagged are the ones who can be asked/dared/requested. Go inside for more details :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you have any questions or dares for our fellow Star Wars Rebels, just ask :)

You can ask/dare/request as much as you like 

If you have any story requests, just comment what you would like.

**I only do the characters tagged. I may add more soon**

I'll reply back to your comment when I have done it, that way I won't forget what is done and what isn't.

You can ask/dare/request anything.

***

If it is a story request, I will make a new story called 'Story Requests' for it so it doesn't get too crowded in here and I'll message you the link. If a question, I'll have around 5-10 questions per chapter, but it depends on how long the answer is so there may be more than 10 *shrugs*. With dares, it depends on what it is so it might have around 2-4 per chapter.

***

~~Felina


	2. Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the dares

**1.** This was done within five minutes. Hope you like it Guest :)

Quietly opening the door, Sabine walked quietly into Zeb’s and Ezra’s room, holding onto the spray can in her hand. Zeb was still awake, and already knew of the plan so he stayed quiet from where he lay, grinning.

As the door shut quietly behind her, she climbed up the ladder, and walked on the edge of the bed, her hands up in the air on the ceiling to keep her balanced. As she reached the top of the bed, she crouched down and began her work.

***

Yawning, deep ocean blue eyes fluttered open and Ezra stretched his arms over his head. Hopping off his bed – Zeb wasn’t there, thankfully – Ezra changed and walked out to where the others would be.

“Morning guys,” he said cheerfully as he opened the door, revealing the crew sitting at the table having breakfast.

Sabine grinned at him, laughing a bit. “Morning Ezra.”

Ezra felt his cheeks warm a bit, not noticing the shocked looks from Kanan and Hera.

“Um, Ezra… What happened to your hair?” Hera asked slowly, glancing at Sabine.

Ezra frowned. “What do you mean?” He paused, then suddenly brightened, clicking his fingers. “Oh, that’s why! I haven’t had a shower yet so it probably looks all fuzzy.”

“No, it’s not that Ezra…” Kanan trailed off.

“You look fine,” Zeb cut in.

“Yup,” Sabine chirped. “Absolutely ravishing.”

Ezra frowned, and before Sabine or Zeb could grab him, he ran down to the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror, he gave an almighty girly scream, and yelled, “ALRIGHT, WHO THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO DYE MY HAIR A HOT PINK WITH MAROON STREAKS?”

***

***

 **2.** For Anonymous. Hope you like it :) 

“Do… Do I have to?” Ezra stuttered, his whole face red as he looked at the hologram message.

“Yes you do,” Zeb grinned. “Wish ya luck, mate!”

Ezra scowled, and walked swiftly out of his room, and towards the main hanger. No one was there but Sabine and Chopper. That’s good I guess. Don’t need the whole crew here.

Sabine hadn’t noticed him coming in, so he stepped lightly towards his crush, excitement bubbling up inside him.

As he was right behind her, he paused, and slightly… Scared? No, that’s not right. Confused or something like that.

Before he could back out and Chopper could hit him, he grabbed Sabine’s shoulder, turned her around, and kissed her.

Drawing back as quickly as he had leant in, his face had gone a deeper shade of red and he said to a shocked Sabine, “I was dared.”

With that, he turned and walked out, forcing himself not to jump up and give out a loud ‘Yes, I did it!’

And little did he know that Chopper had recorded the whole thing…

And possibly sent it to more than just the _Ghost_ crew.

***

***

 **3.** For NotRegisteredUserHere. Hope you like it :)

Everyone had gone shopping, leaving Kanan on the Ghost by himself. Kanan had already started on his little mission. He finished his plans five minutes before the others were expected to come back.

Kanan sat in his room and locked it, silently waiting for the others to come back.

***

Opening the door, the Ghost crew (besides Kanan) walked into their ship, all holding some bags of groceries and supplies.

“Damn, why so much food?” Ezra asked.

“Cause we need food,” Was Hera’s only reply.

After they put everything away, everyone went to do what they did, only to start screaming.

“WHO MADE MY ROOM PINK?!” Ezra and Zeb yelled.

“WHO IN THE LOVE OF LOTHAL THOUGHT IT FUNNY TO HAVE A BUCKET OF NEON GREEN PAINT FALL ON ME!?” Sabine screeched.

“WHO PAINTED MY CONTROL ROOM YELLOW?!” Hera thundered.

Chopper started to speak in his droid voice, and translated to, ‘who spray painted me puce?’

Everything was quiet for a full ten seconds before everyone yelled, “KANAN!”

Kanan chuckled from where he sat on his bed in his room. The pranks weren’t over just yet…

As the crew ran to Kanan’s room to kill him, they were all hit by a huge bag of flour, sending them down. As they went to get up, honey tipped on all of them and then feathers.

The rest of the day was spent fighting over who would have the shower first, and Kanan staying in his room just in case.

***

***

 **4.** For IDontHaveIdeaForNickLoL. Enjoy :)

Sabine liked Chopper. She really did. He was a faithful droid, even if he was a bit… malfunctioned. And he was part of the family.

But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t kill him after he stunned her.

“CHOPPER, YOU TIN CAN, GET BACK HERE!” Sabine thundered, holding a can of spray paint and running after the laughing droid.

Diving at him, she sent them both rolling, Sabine landing on top. Holding Chopper down, she growled, “bad idea tin can.”

Chopper began screaming when she spray painted him.

*

After ten minutes of him struggling and Sabine painting him, Sabine let Chopper go.

“That’s what you get for stunning me, rust bucket.” She said, walking off.

Chopper stayed where he was for a moment, and then began his trek towards Hera to complain.

As he got there, Hera turned around, only to start laughing loudly and she managed to gasp out, “W-why are you neon y-yellow?”

Making angry noises, Chopper said, ‘just get it off me, will you?’

***

***

 **4.** ForTrolololo. Enjoy! :)

Sabine stared at the holomessage in shock, her face a whole new shade of red. “W-whu-what? W-why did I have to be dared to kiss Kanan? Why couldn’t Hera be?”

Ezra was on the floor, rolling around, laughing loudly as he clutched his stomach. With great effort, he managed to gasp out, “Y-you have to d-do it!”

Sabine stared at the holomessage for a few minutes, and then put down the datapad and muttered to Ezra, “Do me a favor and don’t mention this to the others.”

Sabine walked swiftly out of her room and towards the main room. Kanan was sitting down, seeming to be sleeping, but she knew better having known him so long. He was in deep thought.

Chopper was against the wall, seeming to be muttering to himself. Weirdest rust bucket I’ve ever met…

Clearing her throat, her stomach twisted uncomfortably, and she pretty much squeaked, “Um, Kanan, could I speak to you for an m-moment?” She cursed silently for the stutter.

Kanan’s head tilted slightly to the table, telling her to sit and continue.

She walked to the table and sat on it in front of Kanan who had his eyes lowered in deep thought. “Um, before I continue, I just want to say I was dared and to be honest Hera should’ve been dared to do this.”

Kanan frowned, looking up at her and before she could back out like a complete wuss, she dived her head down and pecked him on the lips, then jumped off the table, running to her room and yelling, “I hope you’re the next person dared!”

Kanan sat there, shocked to his very core.

Chopper on the other hand was laughing as he sent it to more than just the _Ghost_ crew. Again.

***

***

**5.** For JustGuest. Hope you like it! :)

Sabine sat on the table, her legs swinging slightly as she said, “Wonder what’s taking Kanan and Hera so long.”

Zeb snorted from where he stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. “Probably just having a ‘chat’”

Ezra made a face. He was leaning against the wall opposite Sabine, Chopper next to him. “Ew, don’t need any more information.”

Just as Zeb grinned and was going to add more, Hera walked in.

“Where’s Kanan?” Sabine asked.

“That’s what I was-” Hera was interrupted by a bucket falling from the ceiling, and tipping over, getting honey all on her. As she screamed, confetti feathers hit her from both sides, making her jump back and fall onto her ass.

While the others laughed, Hera screamed, “KANAN, I HOPE YOU WEREN’T PLANNING ON HAVING KIDS ANYTIME SOON!”

Kanan heard Hera, and he swallowed, slightly – Ok, a lot – scared. _Oh, dammit…_


	3. Dares 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dares for our fellow Rebels!

**1.** For Mikosu. Hope you like it :)

Alarms set and when she was in her room by herself, she pressed the button.

The alarms blared through the Ghost, and crashing could be heard from the other rooms.

Ezra groaned in annoyance, leaning blearily for an alarm next to him which wasn’t there, resulting in him falling of the bed loudly.

Groaning again, he stood up, nearly falling back down in the process.

“WHAT’S THE EMERGENCY?” Ezra yelled, his vision still slightly blurry as he stumbled out of his and Zeb’s room.

“I GOT NO IDEA!” Zeb yelled back in response.

“JESUS, SOMEONE TURN IT OFF ALREADY!” Ezra could hear Sabine scream from down the hallway.

Kanan came walking past Ezra and Zeb, not looking happy at all at the sudden sounds interrupting his sleep.

Kanan went to where one of the alarms are, only to find it missing. Annoyed, he hollered, “OI, WHERE’S THE ALARM?”

“NO IDEA!” The other three yelled back, and began searching for the alarms, Chopper joining them in the search shortly afterwards.

Ten minutes later with no luck whatsoever, the alarms turned off.

Everyone sighed in relief, except for Hera who was still in her room, grinning to herself.

“Oh thank God,” Sabine muttered. “I think I’m slightly deaf though!”

“You can say that again,” Zeb grumbled.

Ezra nodded in agreement, then frowned. “Hey guys, where’s Hera?”

Kanan also frowned. “I don’t know…”

They all looked at each other, and sudden realization hit them.

“HERA!”

***

***

 **2.** For Cooleron. Enjoy! :)

Zeb sniggered quietly from where he stood on the building. Ezra and Sabine were walking down the abandoned street, talking and laughing.

They suddenly stopped, and Sabine turned her back to both Ezra and Zeb, bending over to pick something up.

Grinning, Zeb aimed and threw the rock right at Sabine’s behind.

“EZRA!” Sabine thundered, standing up and spinning around to hit the young Padawan on the face.

Ezra barely dodged it. “It wasn’t me, I swear!” Then, he mumbled to himself, “Lucky rock; wish I had its luck…”

“Then who could have done it!?”

“I don’t know!”

Sabine huffed, and began to march down the street, Ezra and Zeb following. The grin still plastered on his face, he jumped to the other side, barely making it. Jogging to catch up, he threw another rock that was aimed at Ezra’s head, and ducked before he could be seen.

Ezra yelped, rubbing his head as he glared at Sabine. “What was that for!?”

“What was what for?”

“Hitting me in the head with a rock!” Ezra growled, annoyed.

“I didn’t hit you in the head with a rock!” Sabine snapped back, glaring at him. “Although, I would very much like to right now!”

“Sure, whatever you say princess,” Ezra replied sarcastically.

Before he knew what was happening, Sabine had him pinned to the ground, glaring down at him.

Zeb couldn’t help it. Grinning, he yelled, “No nudity in public, kids! Save it for the bedroom!”

“ZEB!” Both of them roared, standing up and chasing after the laughing Lasat.

***

***

 **3.** For Milky Guest. Hope you enjoy (even though I kinda went a bit over the top XD)!

Ezra grinned, finishing his work on himself. The make-up kit he burrowed worked perfectly. All he had to do was play his part when the others returned while Chopper played his part and recorded as well, and everything would be perfect.

***

Sabine and the others returned to the ship, carry a few more credits on them.

“Man, Ezra should have come,” Sabine commented, grinning. “He would have loved it!”

“Yeah, wonder why he stayed here,” Kanan replied, slight worry in his voice.

“I’m sure he’s fine! Chopper would have kept an eye on him!”

She regretted those words when the Ghost door opened and pain filled groans could be heard.

Everyone stopped, instantly grabbing their weapons and slowly making their way to the source of the sound. It was in the rec room.

Once at the rec room door, they waited for a while but opened the door instantly as they heard a high pitched whine and a thump.

What they saw made them drop their weapons, gasping.

Ezra was lying in a pool a pool of blood, the side of his face looking horribly burned and slashed. Blood was soaked into nearly all of his clothes, and he was barely moving. His lightsaber was held in one of his hands loosely.

Chopper came rushing in with what looked like a first aid kit, and stopped when he saw the horror filled faces of the others and he beeped, _Bandits! Their gone now; Ezra took care of them by himself. I tried to fix him, but he refused and kept saying he was fine. I went to grab the first aid kit, but now… It’s too late._

Zeb asked what Chopper had said, and Sabine told him, making thee Lasat look between wanting to kill someone and crumple to the ground in grief.

Kanan was the first to move, instantly at his Padawan’s side, staring at the still body in front of him. He could feel the tears building, and only one escaped as he whispered, “Oh, kid…”

The others joined him, Sabine bursting into tears, hugging Zeb as she cried. Hera let only a few tears fall.

Then, Ezra’s hand that held the lightsaber tightened slightly, groaning in pain. The others stared, and Ezra just barely murmured, “Who… If you’re… not the crew… I’ll kill you… I swear… I can… Still fight, you… Bastards…”

The hold on the lightsaber tightened more, and before anyone could react, Ezra’s eyes snapped open, but they weren’t the color of the deep ocean… They were blood red.

Kanan stumbled back as Ezra activated his lightsaber and swung at him, barely missing said lightsaber.

Kanan took a few steps back to join the shocked crew as Ezra struggled to get up. He slipped from the blood, then snarled, “I’ll kill you all!”

This time, Ezra managed to stand up, and he looked at the others, his eyes wide with madness and the grin equally as mad. He laughed, then ran at them, lightsaber ready to hit anything. Anyone.

Just as he went to hit them, he stopped, standing there, and asked, “Hey Chopper, did you record the whole thing?”

Chopper beeped a yes, and Ezra laughed, saying, “I got them pretty good, huh?”

“W…What?” Was all Kanan could say.

“It was a prank! Damn, I should have just stuck with acting possessed though cause having to stay that still is really annoying.”

“IT WAS A PRANK?” Sabine roared.

“Yup,” Ezra replied cheerfully, not seeming to be bothered by the murderous looks on his fellow friends. “Quite funny, wasn’t it, Chopper?”

Chopper beeped another yes and Ezra turned to the door and walked towards as he said, “Love to chat more, but I need to get cleaned.”

“I don’t think so!” Zeb snarled, “I’m going to kill you!”

Ezra ran, Sabine and Zeb after him.

***

***

**4.** For Phoenix. Enjoy!

The Inquisitor stared at the holomessage in horror. “W-whu?”

He groaned, putting his head in his hands. _Force save me…_

***

Quiet on his feet, he slowly walked up to Darth Vader and before his Master could turn around, the Inquisitor kicked him square in the ass, turned, and ran as fast as he could.

“INQUISITOR!” Darth raged, and before the Inquisitor could reply, he was sent hurtling down the hall.

He stayed in the air for a few seconds before he hit the ground and did a few bounces before rolling past Agent Kallus and Minister Tua, who stared at the Inquisitor in shock and amusement.

“Arghhhh, hope Darth gets something that will involve him being utterly embarrassed… Maybe he might be dared to be dyed pink and wear a tutu and throw glitter on everyone while singing Barbie Girl… Now that would be a sight to see...” The Inquisitor grumbled, on his feet and running through the corridors, knowing Darth would still be after him.

***

***

**5.** For Phoenix. Hope you like it!

Sabine grinned at the holomessage. _Oh, this will be fun… And just to make this dare more hilarious, I’ll just add my own touch…_

***

Kanan, Hera, Zeb and Ezra walked back to the Ghost, chatting and laughing. As they went to do their own things, shouts could suddenly be heard.

“WHO PAINTED MY ROOM AND LIGHTSABER PINK!?” Kanan hollered.

“ARGH, WHO PUT THE BURNT ORANGE BUCKET OF PAINT ON THE ROOF TO LAND ON ME?!” Hera screamed.

“WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT FUNNY TO DROP A BUCKET OF HONEY AND THEN FEATHERS ON ME!?” Zeb thundered.

Then, they saw in their rooms painted neatly on the wall in red, ‘EZRA WAZ HERE’.

“EZRA!!!” All three screamed, who ran after a confused and laughing Ezra.

“It wasn’t me!” He squealed, but the others kept chasing him.

Sabine grinned from where she sat in the rec room, chuckling quietly.


	4. Small stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just where the small stories are located :)

**1.** For Lady Rose. Enjoy :)

As they ran to the Phantom, Ezra knew that the two Inquisitors were getting to close. A sudden thought hit him, and he grinned mischievously as he stopped, turning around.

Before Zeb could yell at Ezra, Ezra used the Force to pull down Fifth Brother’s pants, revealing white pink polka dot male boxers.

“EWWWWWWWW!” Both Sabine and Seventh Sister screamed in shock and embarrassment, while Zeb was on the floor laughing. Ezra began laughing too.

And, to make matters worse for the Brother, Chopper recorded the whole thing, sending it to more than just the crew.

***

***

 **2.** For Kalesooo12. Hope ya like :)

Sabine frowned at the holomessage. _Damn it._

Getting up from where she sat on her bed, she walked to the rec room, where Ezra and Kanan were sitting opposite each other at the table. Her frown deepened. _Oh great, an audience. Maybe I can make Kanan go away…_

But she knew she couldn’t. So, instead, she said from where she stood at the door, “Um, Ezra, could I talk to you for a moment? Privately?”

Ezra frowned, then nodded, and walked over to Sabine who began walking out of anyone’s sight. “So, what’s u-”

Ezra was interrupted from Sabine kissing him, and Sabine drew back just as fast, saying over her shoulder as she ran to her room, “Just a dare, so don’t get any ideas!”

***

***

 **3.** For Kilemno204, hope you enjoy :)

“Hey Sabine, I can’t taste my lips… Can you do it for me?” Ezra winked at Sabine.

Suddenly, he ducked as a spray paint can was thrown at him. Eyes wide with fear, he squeaked just before he turned and ran out the Ghost, “I’ll take that as a no then!”

“You better!” Sabine roared, chasing after him.

***

***

 **4.** Also for Kilemno, hope you enjoy this just as much :)

“Hey Hera, can I ask you something?” Kanan asked. Both of them were currently sitting in the rec room, the others already gone to bed.

“Sure, love. What is it?” Hera smiled warmly at him.

“Is your father a robber?”

Hera frowned, her eyes narrowing dangerously. “No, why?”

“Well that’s weird… Because I swear that he stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes.”

Hera’s expression changed into a huge smile, and she chuckled. Leaning over the table, she pecked his lips. “Oh, I love you.”

***

***

 **5.** For another guest (Chopper being nice to everyone)

Chopper started grumbling at the holomessage, then gave a squeak of defeat. _Damn it._

He wheeled down the hallway, looking for the first person to help.

~~~

Hera was about to call out for Chopper when he came wheeling in, whistling a happy tune. “Hey Chopper, can you change the coordinates for me?”

_Sure!_ Chopper replied, going over to change the coordinates. As he left, he chirped, _You look very pretty today!_

Hera blinked slowly, “Um… Thank you…?”

~~~

_Hey Kanan!_ Chopper beeped cheerfully.

“Oh, hey Chopper. Why so happy? Did you prank one of the guys?” Kanan asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. That was the only time Chopper was happy, so the reply he got stunned him.

_No, I didn’t! I was just about to look for them to see if they need help, so I best do that. Seeya later! By the way, green is defiantly your colour!_

Chopper rolled away, leaving Kanan with his mouth hanging open in stunned silence. Within thirty seconds, he was running towards where Hera would be, wondering what she did. Or maybe it was Ezra…

~~~

Zeb cursed at the fuel line, wondering where Ezra was since it was getting harder to reach up and grab the tools. “Kriff, how am I supposed to do all this without some help? All I need is the wrench, but it’s too far away for me to reach and grab…”

Suddenly, he could hear Chopper and without a second thought he yelled, “Hey rust bucket, can you get me the wrench?”

There was a chirp which he guessed was a yes, so Zeb prepared for the worst as he sat up, reaching a hand out.

But Chopper just handed him the wrench, made a few chirps, then left. Zeb frowned, staring at Chopper’s retreating form then at the wrench.

~~~

As Sabine was sketching the landscape she had seen on Lothal Chopper came in her room, coming over to her and looking at the painting. Before she could yell at him, he garbled, _that looks really good! Maybe add some navy blue though?_ And he was gone.

Sabine blinked and looked down at her painting. Chopper was (surprisingly) right; some navy blue would bring out the sky more…

~~~

“Chopper, what are you doing?” Ezra asked the happy droid. “Apparently you’ve been helping everyone.”

_I was dared_ , Chopper beeped truthfully.

Ezra laughed, “Sounds fun. While you’re still helping, can you help me with some repairs on the Phantom?”

Sure, Chopper replied, already planning how to get back at the blue haired human. _I’ll get you back, blueberry._

***

***

**6.**


	5. Dares 3

**1.** For another quest (ask)

Kanan frowned, saying, “Well, I wouldn’t feel that happy about it. I would have failed as a teacher, and Ezra is like a son to me…” _I’m not gonna cry, my eyes have dust in them._

***

Hera looked away, “my son will never join the Dark Side.”

***

Sabine frowned. “Over my dead body. Who else am I supposed to annoy? Kanan? Nah, he is too good when it comes to pranking someone back.”

***

Zeb snorted, “Always knew it.” I don’t wanna lose my little brother I lost too much already he means too much to me.

***

 _I can’t tell if it will be funnier or not if I annoyed him if he joined the Dark Side. Probably not,_ Chopper beeped.

***

***

***

**2.** For yesh, enjoy :)

Ezra’s cheeks burned. Of all the places he could have read the message, it had to be in the main hanger with everyone in there.

Kanan, Hera and Zeb were roaring with laughter, Chopper was holding out a box of Pocky towards him (he had to ask the bot where he got that and when), and Sabine looked horrified.

Ezra grabbed the box of Pocky from Chopper, got up from where he sat on the floor and sat himself next to Sabine who now looked beyond horrified and said, “Let’s just get this over and done with.”

Sabine was still for a moment then sighed in defeat, nodding. “Can’t be as bad as that one dare I had. He smells.”

“I do not smell!” Kanan exclaimed, making Ezra raise an eyebrow at his Master.

“I’ll ask you about it later,” Ezra commented, then took out a Pocky. “Sabine, you know how the game goes?”

“Yes, now hurry up,” Sabine said impatiently.

Ezra nodded, his face probably the reddest thing in the galaxy as he put one end into his mouth and Sabine did the same. They were going pretty good until their lips were millimetres away. Sabine hesitated, looking like she wanted to draw back, but then her eyes widened a little bit when they brushed together and she drew back, yelling, “YOU WIN, YOU WIN!”

And she was up and running, leaving Ezra there in stunned silence. He looked towards his friends who were on the ground, rolling around and laughing. “At least the Pocky tasted nice.”

****

***

**3.**


End file.
